


The path that divides us

by majix33



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majix33/pseuds/majix33
Summary: Following the events before Leona's and Diana's ascension as aspects,the war afterwards and their complex feelings.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	The path that divides us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fic and I hope you enjoy.Bear in mind that english in not my first language,but I still try to polish everything (I apologize if there are mistakes).I plan to write multiple parts so stay tuned ! Also go follow @Hekatiane on twitter as her art inspired me to write! I'm open to criticism so feel free to leave comments. (I'm still not sure how to tag haha)

A bang,a loud thud and clashing of blades, painted the scenery of a foggy dream. LIGHT AND BLOOD. A never ending cycle of misery. 

Leona woke up in her bed with a headache, nothing surprising after a long training and far too long history lesson of the great chronicles of the Rakkor.Protectors of the sun and the sacred vaulted roads crossing miles in mount Targon. "The mountain carved by the gods themselves" as one of the Elders liked to say. The Rakkor, a tribe worshipping the sun and it's devine power was the reason behind one of the most amazing temples and buildings in the lowest reaches of the mountain. They do not seek to fight with others but keep a good amount of trained warriors at all times. The most faithful worshippers became Solari, the main cult that completely devoted their lives only to the sun.  
Leona pushed herself hard to train and learn in the hopes of being recuited as one of the Solari and maybe even be a part of the Ra’Horak, the elite militant order of the Solari priesthood. She truly was a talented woman and had an aura as bright as the sun,but something troubled Leona these days.It was clear to everyone around her that it was because of Diana.  
A companion, a rival, the most important person to Leona was her childhood friend Diana.  
Leona felt like Diana was lost these past few months. She was distant and always lost in thought. Something happend and Leona wasn't sure what it was. Diana was always by her side. They learned, trained, grew up together, inseparable even for a second.  
"I guess I should get breakfast", Leona thought while she managed to drag herself out of bed. She washed her face, streched her sore muscles a bit and got dressed.She wore a tile red shirt with golden ornaments tucked in her black loose trousers, held by a simple leather belt with a golden buckle representing the sun, boots and a long grey cloak.Leona lived in her parents' home, carved in a hill with a small canopy in front.The fresh targonian wind hit Leona's face and playfully unraveled her amber locks. After about a ten minute walk by the narrow pathways Leona made it to her destination.  
She made her way through the incredibly tall colonade transforming into a increasingly towering gallery that was filled with all sorts of markets,small praying chambers, a blacksmith and a little tailor shop.Leona stopped by hers and Diana's favourite food stall, owned by a nice old lady with a big scar on her cheek indicating she was a warrior once."Good morning,Radai. I would like three soft breads and two bottles of milk" a bit startled by the sudden noise, the woman turned to look at Leona. "Oh, it's you Leona, dearie. I will prepare them right away! How have you been,child? I haven't seen you for a week." said the older woman as she once again turned her back to get the food ready.  
"We have been really busy preparing for this year's migration,everything else is fine"Leona said, but the tone of her voice gave away worry and sadness. "Well, the Elders have big faith in you, dearie. Some even think that you might be the next aspect of the sun.", the second sentence was loud and made everyone turn their eyes to the food stall and Leona. "It's Leona!" said some "Following the path of her parents! So admirable", suddenly the whole place was talking about her. It made her a bit nervous, but she was used to people talking about her and her parents that died like heroes, protecting the sacred sun temple from the vicious attacks of the barbaric outsiders."If the Gods will it, I shall reach the summit and if I cannot I will simply be happy to worship them here with you my brothers and sisters" Leona humbly said and the whole market went silent. Everyone was stunned by the strong will and kindness that radiated from the sunkissed woman. After the comotion went down she turned to face Radai."Child", she whispered slowly, "I know what troubles you, but you have to be strong. Our people belive in you.We need someone strong and kind like you to lead us", "I know" Leona said with not so optimistic tone as she took her food. "Thank you, Radai". She made her way down the gallery and soon disappeared into the path leading down. Radai watched over her and in low voice said to herself "This love will be the death of you,oh sweet child"


End file.
